cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Defense Contractors
THE UDC CHARTER Article 1: Membership I. Those wishing to receive membership in the UDC must first use the sign-up forum specifically designed for said process. II. Membership in any other alliances while in the service of the UDC is strictly prohibited. III. The Team Color is Black. Everyone on the UDC is required to adhere to this. IV. All members must abide by the Charter or face the penalties set in motion by the UDC court. V. To become a member, the request that is sent in must be looked at, the nation looked at and it will be determined whether or not said nation ruler will become an alliance member. VI. No member of the UDC may exploit, threaten or blackmail any other nations in the cybernations universe. Violators will be kicked out of the Alliance. VII. Although the UDC does not start wars, every UDC member may defend his/herself. Any other UDC members may aid that member under attack. Article 2: Officials I. The Alliance is led by both Grandmaster Zhao and Grandmaster Fox. Their word is final. All major alliance decisions will go through them to be finalized and may be vetoed. Their positions are unchangeable. They will also have access to the staff room forum. II. There are three Masters second only in power to the Grandmasters themselves. There is a Master Treasurer, who runs the treasury, a master judge, who looks over the UCD court, and a War Master, who will direct all the squads and run the squad request forum, with the assistance of Grandmaster Fox. The War master will determine the cost to hire each squad member. They will also have access to the staff room forum. III. There are five Lieutenants. One Lieutenant will be in command of one squad. They are able to give orders to the members in their specified squad and no other squad, and Sergeants. They are responsible for every member of their squad. If either a Master or a Grandmaster gives them an order, they must obey it, or face the UDC court. They will also have access to the staff room forum. IV. There are ten Sergeants. They will be organized in two per squad. They are able to give orders to assigned squad members through the approval of the Lieutenants. Before they give an order, they must first run it through with the Lieutenant of that squad. If either a Master, Grandmaster, or Lieutenant gives them an order; they must obey it, or face the UDC court. They will not have access to the Staff room forum. V. There are no ambassadors in the UDC, as we are not a politically motivated alliance. VI. The granting of these positions will NOT be on a first come first serve basis, but rather a strength/knowledge basis. VII. The Treasurers will be in charge of money handling and the exchange of money between employers and contractors. There will be one treasurer per squad (five treasurers). There will then be a "Master" treasurer that overlooks the exchange process and stores the money. They will also keep track and log the amount of money lended out to other nations. VIII. The Master Treasurer and Master Judge have no authority over the military arm of the UDC during war time. Only the War master may direct the mercenaries into war. However, during war time, the Master Judge has the authority to sentence certain members if they have been summoned to the UDC court. IX. During peace time, or to a member that is not fighting, the Master Treasurer and Master Judge may give orders to any member (of that/those member/s) in the UDC, other than the other two masters or Grandmasters. Article 3: UDC Services I. All Contracts must be submitted to one of the two Grandmasters or the War Master through UDC Forum PM. All senders for requests must have foreign visitor masks. Also, Grandmasters may decide not to accept the request. And the War Master may discuss any problems or object to any articles with the Grandmasters. II. Contracts may be rendered for the purposes of/and/or economical (Loan Office) and militaristic aid (Mercenary squads) to any and all nations and/or alliances if all roles apply here. III. Rates will include all the expenses that were used by said nations during the conflict and an interest rate (Loans) already unanimously agreed upon before involvement in conflict begins. IV. Contracts are to be submitted with a return signature and proposition also an estimated prize for completion. Also a link to target and senders nations is required. V. During a conflict, opposite sides may hire any UDC member or an entire squad, however they cannot send them into battle against another UDC member. This is against UDC rules and the UDC members will back down and cease fighting for said nations. The down payments will still be kept. VI. Money from Contracts will be given to the squad treasurer and transitions of funds will be seen over by the Grand Treasurer. VII. As payment for the UDC's services, it is required to place a down-payment specified by the situation and then a wage will be put into place and the UDC member will be paid according to either battles fought or amount of money/tech/infra/Etc. is sent. The Master Treasurer will determine the costs for loans. The Master determines the wages for the members of each squad. Article 4: Military Code of Conduct I. Nations of the UDC will always abide by and follow the Grandmasters to the word. II. Nations will do the utmost to finish the jobs they are assigned without violating any laws III. No UDC nation is ever to fight another UDC nation unless under direct and unanimous orders of Grandmasters. IV. UDC generals and officials always have seniority when serving in field. V. No excessive battles between a nation. If a nation a UDC member is fighting surrenders, that UDC member is forced to stop its fighting and collect their bounty. VI. No racisms or offensive comments or flaming.